kynerthfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlan Asylum
Scarlan Asylum lies on the outskirts of the town of Welbreck. The asylum is run by Krisaadi Scarlan , wife of Mochrad Scarlan, the last king of the Scarlan Empire. Scarlan Castle Scarlan Castle was the home of the Scarlan Family as of the year 2390. The family employed many of the townsfolk to build it, encouraging monetary flow throughout the town and creating jobs for many. The castle was designed to house many people, as many guests and travellers would stay at the castle for free, provided they were cordial and polite. In the summer of 2960, when the Scarlan Empire officially dissolved, Mochrad Scarlan and his family retreated into the castle, and they were rarely, and eventually never, seen. Behl'n Scarlan Behl'n Scarlan was a distant relative of Mochrad, really only claiming relation by name. Aware that the Scarlan family lay claim to the castle, he set course to Welbreck in 3143 in hopes of inhabiting the castle himself. He made himself known in Welbreck before setting off to the castle, and, upon arriving, he wasn't seen for 3 weeks. He returned to Welbreck like a shell of his former self. His only full and complete memories of inside the castle entailed about 3 hours of his entire time inside. The rest were consistent of memories of a dream (spotty at best, with many details excluded). His physical condition had deteriorated dramatically. He was much skinnier than before and looked as though he hadn't eaten in the entirety of the time he was there. His head looked as though it had been shaved about 2 weeks prior, and there were scars on his head that had a strange darkness about them. No one could confirm nor deny whether they had been there before. He began making a series of requests and statements. First, he began requesting large amounts of building matierals (brick, wood) to be delivered to the castle. Second, he announced that the castle was to be renamed Scarlan Asylum, and he would open up the doors to any mentally ill that required his services, even though no one was aware that he was practiced in such a profession (he proclaimed on his first visit that he was formerly a part of a merchant's caravan running through Dunswith. Transition to Scarlan Asylum The transition from Scarlan Castle to Scarlan Asylum was a swift one. Although many years had passed since Mochrad and Krisaadi would have lived out their normal lifespan, Krisaadi had not perished due to her self-experimentation. As her experimentation continued, her own mind became distorted. She lost grasp of morality, and had no remorse in the killing or injuring of her subjects, only completing experiments on herself if she were nearly certain they were to suceed, as her death would mean a halt in experimentation. Her physical wounds were patched up in her husband's workshop in the office wing of the castle. This wing became the center of the research that would form the warforged. Enemies People of Note Krisaadi Scarlan Mochrad Scarlan Behl'n Scarlan